


Oh Honey, Honey

by timtams69



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Squirting, chubby character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timtams69/pseuds/timtams69
Summary: A collection of works featuring my warden, Honey Amell and her sexual misadventures ranging from romps with templars, mages, and a certain royal bastard. Tags and a description will be added to each new chapter! I'm just here to write smut and have a good time. And provide a healthy dose of chubby mage loving.





	1. Honey/Cullen

**Author's Note:**

> F!Amell/Cullen set during Inquisition. Honey jumps at an opportunity to travel to Skyhold to see her long, lost templar love. Moderately angsty Cullen beating himself up and coming to his senses to give hot lovings to his Warden! idk what tenses are, i just wanna write smut.
> 
> approx 3200 words

He’d heard the rumors, the twitters and whispers around Skyhold for weeks. The Warden. The Warden. Was coming to Skyhold. The Hero of Ferelden. Everyone knew about her. Her tale being told as a romantic and noble endeavor to save the world from the Blight. He knew better. The last time he’d seen her, when Kinloch Hold was on the verge of crumbling beneath his feet, when the demons plagued him with visions of her. The only woman he’d ever felt so strongly about. So heartbreakingly infatuated with. The dreams of her, soft and full and so full of life. Just trying to make the most out of her life at the Circle. Striving to take Irving’s place, is what she worked towards, studying hard and plying herself into Circle politics at such a young age. Just eighteen summers old when he saw her on the eve of her harrowing.

If only the dreams had ended there. The desire demons had plucked at his memories and spun a web with them. Fixing them to be what he desired most. Her. Honey. Honey soft and plush beneath his hands, her dark brown hair spread about her head as she gazed up at him adoringly with those big, brown eyes. Begging. Take me, cullen, make me yours. He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. A headache was coming on and he slumped into his desk chair, fingers rubbing harsh circles into his temples. The visions kept coming to him. The last time he’d seen her, truly seen her outside of the dreams she’d looked tired and worn away by stress, her eyes only holding a small flicker of the light he’d known them to have. She’d spoken to him so gently. It’s going to be okay, I’m here to help. He’d pushed her away like a fool. But he could see that she understood. The understanding and calmness in her smile pained him. He almost wished she’d struck him down right there.

She was arriving on official business, of course. Coming to discuss the ongoing tensions with the rebel mages and the situation that Grand Enchanter Fiona had placed them in. Alexius had been dealt with and the mages had taken up residence at Skyhold, unsure of their fate. Apparently the Inquisitor had asked Leliana to reach out, having been placed in a tough situation. Such is the way of a former Templar. She risked backlash no matter what her decision. She hoped having the input and support of the Warden would soften the blow coming from either the remaining rebel mages or the Chantry.

Cullen stepped out of his office and out onto the battlements, the crisp mountain air nipping at his skin. No one knew of his infatuation with the Warden. Indeed he’d hoped that the longing for her would have fizzled out in the eleven years it’d been since he’d last laid eyes on her. No such luck it would seem.

She was arriving today, if the bustle was anything to go by. The Inquisitor worked tirelessly to make sure everything was properly prepared. She had a bit of hero worship, it seemed. But who didn’t when it came to the Hero of Ferelden? If Cullen had it his way he would stay as far away from the Warden as possible. His heart already thundered at the idea of her being on the same premises as him once more.

\--------

Her arrival was rather uneventful for him. He’d managed to sequester himself in his office while the remaining of Skyhold gathered at the gates to watch her arrive. He could hear the cheers and revelry down below. There were more pressing matters to deal with. The Red Templars. Samson. Cullen needed to find a way to bring the man down. He looked over the papers on his desk. Correspondence between himself, Dagna and his contacts. The words were beginning to blur together as another headache set on. Blasted things were coming more and more quickly. Damned lyrium.

A soft knock broke him out of his reverie.

He cleared his throat, “Enter.”

In walked the last person he wanted to see.

“Hello, Cullen. Or would you rather I call you ‘Commander’?”

Her voice was soft and sweet, lips tilted up in a friendly if teasing smile. He still had her riding robes on, and--Maker-- did they have to be that tight? Every one of her supple curves was outlined. And damned if Cullen couldn’t tell you exactly which ones he remembered her having all those years ago. He shouldn’t be surprised that she’d filled out wonderfully. Was his face red? Was he sweating? He felt like he was.

“Ah… Um, ju-just ‘Cullen’ is fine, Lady Amell,” He stood up and wiped his hands on his cloak, hoping she hadn’t noticed his sweaty palms.

Her laughter was as sweet as he remembered, “Now now, Cullen! None of this ‘Lady’ nonsense. You’ll use my name just as everyone else. You do remember my name, don’t you?”

Oh, his ears were burning. Her doe brown eyes crinkled as she smiled and his heart sang. She’d become even more beautiful over the years. But a first name was a connection, an intimacy that he didn’t think he could bear being torn away from him again. How expectantly she looked at him though. Almost as if she were sizing him up, taunting him into falling into her game.

“N-no. I didn’t forget… Honey.”

She looked positively delighted, that playful light he’d adored flickering in her eyes, “How how sweet it sounds, my name coming from your mouth once more.”

She perched herself on the corner of his desk, “It’s good to see you again, Cullen. I’m glad you’re doing well,” Her gaze on him softened and he could feel his heart constricting.

“The last I’d heard of you was that you were stationed in Kirkwall during the Rebellion. I was worried. I’d always figured you’d have such a bright future in the Order. I was hoping that you would. Just the same, I’m glad you’ve found a new home where you’re appreciated and your skills put to good use. I’ve missed you.”

There was a certain lilt to her voice, sadness perhaps. Though Cullen couldn’t imagine why.

“Yes, well… I’m glad that Cassandra found me when she did. I dread to think of what could have happened if she hadn’t,” The mood in the room grew somber. Had she kept him in mind for all these years? He found it hard to believe. The rumors he’d heard around the circle back then hadn’t given him any faith that she had feelings towards him. Then there was the affair with King Alistair. Everyone knew about that. Everyone also knew that he’d dropped her to wed Queen Anora. Such as the way politics went.

“Cullen I… I didn’t come here just to aid the Inquisitor with the mages,” She stood up and walked around the desk to him. Her eyes searched his, screamed for him to see her, begged him to stop shutting her out and let her feel him, “I came here for you. The Inquisitor invited me and I jumped at the opportunity because I knew it would bring me to you. Cullen, please--,” She reached out a hand to caress his face and he stepped back. Hurt flashed in those lovely eyes, and he could see the shine of unshed tears. Her hand fell back to her side.

Her eyes searched his for a few more moments before she stepped back with a small sniff and a sad smile, “We were both so young back then,” Her voice was barely a whisper, “So inexperienced. I don’t regret anything I’ve done, but I just wish you’d let me explain myself. It’s okay though. I understand if you want nothing to do with me.”

With that she collected herself, and with a deep, calming breath it was like none of what just transpired even happened. She walked over to the door and stopped just as she was about to leave, “I’ll be here for another week helping out with the mages acclimation into the Inquisition. I’ll try to stay out of your way until it’s time for my departure. It was nice seeing you, Commander.”

And with that he was left standing in his office alone, unsure of what just happened but hating himself for it nonetheless.

\-------

The Next few days passed by in a muddled mess. He poured himself into his work. Going over reports, training the recruits, and working with Dagna. Barking orders and snapping at recruits did little to alleviate his pains. Cullen was irritable to say the least. His headaches came more frequently and with more intensity. His body ached with need for her, and he tried to quell those urges the best he could. He couldn’t risk it. He couldn’t go to her and risk another heartbreak. He’d seen how she was back in Kinloch Hold. She threw herself at every Templar willing to have her after he ran. Hearing about her lasting relationship with the King during the blight only made it sting that much more.

She stayed true to her word and kept out of his way for the most part, splitting her time mostly between Leliana and Grand Enchanter Fiona. The timeline for her visit was coming to an end. With each day that passed it became harder for Cullen to resist seeking her out. She plagued his thoughts endlessly, and his resolve was slowly crumbling. Did he really want this opportunity to pass him by? This was a woman he’s pined after for so many years. And she came to him. Admitting that she came to Skyhold for him. He didn’t want to let her slip away again.

\------

It was late into the night when Cullen found himself making his way across Skyhold to her room. Dressed in just a simple shirt, breeches, and boots. He had to talk to her. Beg her to have him if he had to. He couldn’t let her out of his life again. Would she even be awake at this hour?

His heart thundered in his chest when he eventually reached her door. He hadn’t had much of a plan when he rushed out of his office to go see her. He didn’t know what to say, or how to fix the mistakes he made so long ago. He only knew that he had to start somewhere. He took a shaky deep breath.

He knocked on the wooden door with a little more force than necessary. And waited for a moment. Nothing. He raised his hand to knock again. Maybe this was a bad idea. She was probably at the tavern, having a grand time with the Inquisitor and her Inner Circle. Or maybe she was asleep or just didn’t want to see anyone.

The door opened, startling him. He started at the woman before him in something akin to wide-eyed horror. There was Honey. Wrapped up modestly in a dressing robe with her long, brown hair in a messy bun atop her head. She looked appropriately surprised to see him standing there. Something in him snapped.

“Commander? Maker’s breath what are you doing here so la--”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Cullen stepped forward and captured her lips in a kiss. It was like a raging fire ignited inside of him and he brought a hand up to cradle her jaw, taking advantage of her parted lips to slip his tongue into her mouth. Honey instantly melted against him. She balled her hand up into his shirt and pulled him closer, letting out a soft moan.

Cullen swore the stars shifted in that moment. Nothing had ever felt more right in his entire life. He was light and felt like if he let go of the beautiful woman in front of them that he might float away into the night sky. Her lips were as soft as they looked and they drew Cullen in like they wanted to steal the very air from his lungs. It wouldn’t be such a bad way to die.

After what felt like an eternity, he pulled away and brought their foreheads together, “Forgive me, Honey. I’ve been such a fool. I should never have pushed you away. Please forgive me?”

Her fingers ran through his golden locks, “Cullen I-- if you have a problem with my past it’s something we need to talk about. I don’t want it ruining us.”

“I don’t care about your past or any of the men you’ve slept with. I was a coward back at the circle,” He pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes, “I pushed you away and it took eleven years of me stewing in my own anger to realize how much you mean to me. I don’t want to let you slip away from me again. I love you, Honey Amell. Please, don’t make me wait another eleven years to be with you.”

There was a heartbeat, two, between them before Honey pulled the blond commander in her room and slammed the door behind him, “You’ll not have to wait another eleven years, Cullen. I am yours, now and forever,” With that Honey pulled him into another kiss, this one more heated than the last, sloppier, with more teeth and tongues and the depravity only two people that have yearned for each other so so long could muster.

He guided her back to the bed where an errant book lay before being knocked onto the floor. His hands were sure as he bade her to lay back against the pillows, her chest rising and falling quickly from the intensity of their kiss. Cullen stepped back with a small smirk tilting the corner of his mouth before taking the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head.

Honey’s eyes absolutely glittered as they roamed over the man before her, taking in all the taut lines and hard plains of muscle that came with his job. Damn that man. He knew what he was doing to her. She yearned to run her fingers through the soft thatches of blond hair that covered his torso. Starting with his chest and ending with, well… Her eyes roamed ever downwards until they caught sight of the man’s arousal straining against the front of his breeches.

“Are you going to keep me waiting or…?,” Her eyes shifted from his arousal to his eyes and back down again. She could practically feel the rumble of a laugh that drew from him.

“Not quite yet, Lady Amell. I’ve waited for this for far too long. I want to see you.”

Honey’s heart went to pounding as Cullen all but slinked up the bed to rest between her splayed legs. His fingers drew idle patterns on her plush thighs before sinking into them, wringing a small whine from the woman. They skimmed up the robe and settled at the knotted sash that protected her modesty. His eyes searched hers for a moment, and she bit her bottom lip and nodded eagerly.

With a few quick pulls the knot came loose and the robe fell open, bearing Honey to Cullen’s hungry gaze. He let out a shaky breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding, “Maker’s breath…”

Honey was perfect. All gentle curves and pillowy softness. Sweeter looking than the finest Orlesian pastry. Her creamy white skin did nothing to hide the years of scars she wore from her travels. One in particular drew his attention. A short but severe looking white line just to the side of her navel. He ran his fingers over it. It still looked moderately fresh.

“Red templar,” She said, “One of the first I came across while traveling. Didn’t know how mean they were. Had to heal myself until I could make it to the nearest village.”

He gritted his teeth. How many times had she been almost taken from him without his knowing? His lips came down and trailed across the scar, across the stretch marks that lined her stomach as he made his way up, “You’re still beautiful. Scars and all.”

“I know,” She grinned. A familiar smile he’d seen from her back at the circle, “Now, if you’re quite done ogling me, I’d like to make way into the steamy bits. I’ve been waiting for you a long time, too, you know.”

Now that was a request he couldn’t rightly refuse. His body was upon hers in an instant, lips falling on her neck to lavish it with kisses, licks, and bites. Her hands carded through the golden locks, giving gentle tugs that drew soft moans from the man. He drew her legs up to wrap around his waist and ground his erection into her core. 

His body moved heavily against hers as he moved down to take a peaked nipple into his mouth. Nipping, sucking, they wouldn’t be sore in the morning. There would be time for that later. He hefted the other breast up to meet his mouth, taking no small amount of pleasure from the sounds he drew from her. 

Her nails raked down his body when he sat back to rest on his heels. Teasing over his nipples and rubbing down the soft downy hair on his chest until the trail ended at his breeches. She palmed over his erection through his trousers, earning a soft growl and a buck of his hips. She glanced back up and caught his stare. His eyes practically smouldered with unbidden desire. Had he been a mage he could have set her on fire with just his gaze alone.

He waited, with no small amount of effort, as her fingers played over the lacings of his breeches, dragging deliberately against his arousal. She took her time plucking away at the thin leather strips. Finally loose enough, Cullen wasted no time in kicking off his boots and ripping his breeches off with an animalistic growl.

Before Honey could get a good look at him Cullen had scooped up the backs of her knees and forced them up by her head as he slammed into her. Whatever disappointment she felt at not being able to gaze upon her beloved commander his all his splendid, naked glory dissipated as he began a harsh pace. What she wasn’t able to see of him she could feel.

And Maker, did it feel amazing.

Honey grasped at the sheets, his thighs, arms, anything she could find purchase on as he tore moan after wailing moan from her body, at times leaving her so breathless she could do little more than release a small whine as he continued pounding away at her. Sweat dripped from Cullen’s brow as he uttered silent prayers in his head. Please don’t let this be over so soon. His prayers went unanswered.

With a few more snaps of his hips and a shuddering moan Cullen spent inside his Warden. She welcomed him with open arms and a kiss to the forehead when he sunk down on top of her. A few minutes passed before he found his voice, “Honey, I-I’m sorry. You didn’t… finish, did you?”

His voice was already addled with sleep and he made no effort to pull his face from it’s spot against her neck. She chuckled and let her fingers trail across his back idly, drawing abstract patterns and writing love letters to him.

“It’s alright, Cullen. I think we’ll have quite a few more opportunities for this again, yet.”


	2. Honey/Alistair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reviving Arl Eamon, Alistair and Honey settle in for a long deserved bath and night in.
> 
> Tags: face-sitting, vague mentions of squirting
> 
> Woke up in the middle of the night and decided to write this. Definitely hasn't been proofread.
> 
> approx 1800 words

Out of everything that Honey missed when she left the circle--the food, the warm beds, clean clothes, mosquito-less nights-- probably what she missed most of all were the baths. Though they weren’t so grand and she still had to share the communal bathing area, they certainly beat going weeks without proper toiletries and quick forays into a freezing river to scrub herself clean. Which is why she was infinitely grateful Arl Eamon had offered them a few nights stay in his castle after curing him. She would have been grateful to sleep in the stables, honestly, if it meant a night away from camp.

A hand ghosted across her lower thigh and she snuggled into the hard body behind her. Having a tub large enough to fit a strapping young templar in behind her certainly had its perks as well. She didn’t know how long they’d been sitting there. Just enjoying the warm water that was now rapidly chilling. She figured they deserved a little relaxation after booking it around and across Lake Calenhad in the span of a few days.

Alistair’s fingers twined with hers as she rough stubble of his jaw scratched at her neck, “Don’t you think we’ve spent enough time in the bath, my dear? There’s a warm bed just over there, and I fear we may turn into prunes before too long.”

His voice was warm and velvety in her ear and it made her want to sink into him all the more. He was right, however. She could feel her fingers and toes shriveling up to the point she feared they might fall if she didn’t get out soon. That didn’t make her want to get out any quicker though. What made her haul herself up out of the cooling bathwater was the twitch of her templar’s erection against her lower back. She’d planned to put that to use.

With over exaggerated flair she stepped out of the tub and began toweling herself off as Alistair followed suit, making sure to slow and make a show of it whenever she caught him staring at her.

“Alright, Ser Knight,” She called as she crawled onto the large bed, turning so she lay on her back with her arms outstretched to him, “You wretched me from my ever-so-wonderful bath. So, how, I ask, are you going to be making it up to me?”

She giggled delightedly when he fell into her arms, his lips finding a spot under her chin to kiss and mouth over, “Believe me, My Lady,” He murmured against her warm skin, “I have plans for you.”

Ever since she’d instructed him how to perform cunnilingus on her properly he’d had an idea floating around in his head. He knew how snappy she got about him going down on her without her having had a proper bath so he never brought it up before now. But now that they were both warm, clean, and content? Well… His erection twitched at the thought.

Pulling away from her, Alistair pushed some pillows out of the way so he could lay flat on the bed. He gave her a sultry look as he beckoned her over, eyes practically dripping tarnished gold.

“Your throne awaits, My Lady.”

She froze, her mouth forming a perfect ‘O’ as his words sunk in. Honey burst into a fit of giggles as she flushed red from her chest all the way up to her ears. She’d almost wanted to ask if he was joking, but the look on his face told her otherwise.

“You know I’m not a small girl, Ali. I don’t want to hurt you by sitting on your…,” She almost burst into another fit of giggles as she pointed to his face.

“On the contrary, my dear. I doubt that you would, and even so I don’t think I would complain about having woke with a sore neck in the morning.”

That sent a fresh wave of giggles through her as he tugged her up his chest with a hand behind her knee. Quieting her laughter, she took a deep breath as she came to straddle his face. She couldn’t see him for her breasts and belly were in the way but she could feel his hot breath pouring over her folds, his large hands on her hips, steadying her.

His tongue dipped in, getting a taste of her and barely grazing her clit. That made her go rigid, a small whimper escaping her as her hands reached down to take hold of his sandy blond hair. She feared she might fall off if she didn’t hold on.

That small noise seemed to spur Alistair on. His hands left her hips to travel down and part her folds, baring her to his view and he dove in, in earnest. He licked a wide swath from her entrance to her clit, taking his time with the little nub. He took it between his lips and laved over it with his tongue, applying just enough pressure to have Honey pulling on his hair as a slew of blasphemy fell from her lips.

Two fingers trailed down to find her entrance and rubbed tender circles around it, just barely dipping in just how he knew she liked. He could feel her thighs tighten around his head as he threw himself into the act. Fingers slipping into her and crooking to rub against that little spot that made her thrash about and see stars.

“I, ah! Ali.. P-please…”

Moans and whispers fell from her lips as he began riding his face, whatever inhibitions she had about this long gone as he rolled his tongue back and forth along her clit, stopping every once in a while to trace out the letters of her name. 

He knew she was close when her thighs threatened to pop his head like a melon, and it spurred him on with renewed vigor. He worked to make her come undone the way he’d done in his daydreams. And with a few more rolls of his tongue he did just that, her body going rigid as she spilled over his face, her slick covering his face from just under his nose down to his neck.

With a small push, Honey effectively collapsed onto the bed next to him, panting and thighs quivering. Alistair looked all too pleased with himself when he leaned over her. His face was shiny from her juices and it made her face burn.

“Go wash your face, you heathen. You look ridiculous.”

There was no bite to her words, though she did push him away when he tried swooping down for a kiss. It tore a laugh from him as he relented and climbed out of bed to go over to the wash basin. It gave Honey a moment to collect herself and come down from the high of her orgasm. She had to admit it, it was certainly different from just laying on her back while he went down on her. Not something they would do often, but it was nice.

She looked over as Alistair came back to bed and she took a moment to admire him. Olive skin stretched over square shoulders and sinuous muscle. Only a thin layer of fat covered him, having been honed by years of training with the sword and shield. Far from her self indulgent circle lifestyle having made her soft and pliable. Though she had noticed herself start to build muscle from all the traveling they do. Her eyes traveled lower to rest on the erection jutting out from between his hips. She thanked the Maker that he was a shy Chantry boy no longer.

Alistair clearing his throat pulled her from her thoughts and she looked up to find him smirking at her. She knew she’d been caught and she smiled innocently at him in a bid to hide her lack of shame. The mage allowed him to come in for a kiss this time, her hands cupping his stubbled jaw before winding around his neck. She could feel his erection poking at her hip, smearing the precum along her pale skin.

“Would you like a pillow under your hips?”

She nodded and shifted so he could slide a pillow beneath her, relishing he kisses he placed on her neck as he did so. She hooked her legs over his hips and helped guide him into her, his length sliding in easily thanks to his earlier ministrations. He started a slow, lazy pace as his lips traveled down to catch a soft nipple in his mouth, sucking it to full hardness.

“Have I ever told you how lovely you feel?”

“Mmm, maybe once or twice.”

Her hands found the back of his head and urged him to take the other nipple into his mouth. He did so, sucking and using his teeth to make Honey hiss in delight. She could feel his manhood throbbing inside her as he sped up, obviously losing his self control, if the sharp snaps of his hips were anything to go by.

The rhythmic sounds of skin slapping together filled the room, punctuated by the various moans and whines they released. One of Alistair’s hands held onto her waist as the other found a breast and pinched the reddened nipple atop it. Honey’s hands scrambled to find anything to grab onto as she came close to her second orgasm. Scratching along his hips and arms before landing on her shoulders and digging her nails in.

Alistair’s hips pounded relentlessly, coming in short, choppy thrusts as he neared his own release. The hand on her breast came down to rub it’s thumb along her clit, intensity growing as he forced her to come ever closer to spilling over his member.

“Honey… please,” His voice cracked with pleasure, “Please come for me. W-want to feel it--you-- squeezing around me hot and tight and wet. Want to see you come undone--”, his voice broke off as Honey dug her hips into his lower back, pulling him to her, her head thrown back in a silent scream. She came for the second time that night, clenching around him, her juices flowing down his member onto the blanket beneath them.

Alistair struggled to unwrap her legs from his waist. Barely pulling out in time to spill his release over her belly and breasts in thick ropes. They held each other in companionable silence, the only noises coming from them in pants and contented sighs. After a few minutes when the cum on her torso started drying, Honey pulled back to glare halfheartedly at her lover, making him chuckle.

“So… We might need another bath…”


End file.
